Harry Potter and The New Life
by thewhitelion
Summary: HP escaped the Dursley's to Diagon Alley to prepare for the war with Voldemort, hoping for an advantage by learning unknown South American spells
1. Escape From The Dursley's

Chapter 1 THE ESCAPE FROM THE DURSLEY'S  
  
*----~~~~****~~~~----*  
  
As sixteen-year-old Harry Potter lay on the bare mattress the Dursley's called his bed, he stared at the dull ceiling thinking of a way to get to Diagon Alley to get a new wand (the Dursley's burnt all his belongings the moment he returned to #4 Privet Drive) and some spell books to prepare himself for the inevitable war against Voldemort.  
  
Which would ultimately end when he himself defeated the Dark Lord, or, Harry thought sadly, the other way around.  
  
It was 11:00 PM and Harry made the decision to leave the Dursley's forever the next morning.  
  
*----~~~~****~~~~----*  
  
Harry was awoken by a sharp knock on the door to his cupboard by his Aunt Petunia (his Uncle Vernon had kicked him out of the second bedroom "You take up too much space! And Dudley needs more room for his things!" he told him).  
  
"Get up Boy! And make us some breakfast!"  
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry replied dully.  
  
Harry groaned inwardly when he walked into the kitchen and saw Dudley sitting by the kitchen table, surrounded by large wrapped gifts, he had forgotten about Dudley's birthday as he was too busy planning his escape from the house.  
  
He walked over to the stove and started cooking some eggs and bacon as Dudley started opening his presents, Harry noticed that a few of his presents would never be used, such as a full set Encyclopaedia Britannica and another bike (the other one was bent badly because of Dudley's first attempt to ride it).  
  
As he handed out the Dursley's breakfast he eyed the bike thinking to himself it would be a perfect form of transport to get to Diagon Alley.  
  
When the Dursley's had finished, Harry retrieved the dishes and started washing them slowly, hoping that the Dursley's would leave so he could get the bike and get on his way to the Wizarding World.  
  
He knew the trek to London wouldn't be easy but he knew the way there by heart from poring over the map and memorizing the way to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Soon enough his wish was granted as he grabbed the bike and slowly went to the front door and picked up his robes from behind a bush in a garden and before he knew it he was on his way to Diagon Alley.  
  
*----~~~~****~~~~----*  
  
After 4½ hours of riding he finally reached his destination, the run down looking pub called the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
At first when he entered he thought it was deserted, but then he the toothless barkeeper Tom give him a small wave, Harry waved back and walked out the back and soon realised he didn't have his wand (as it was burned) and couldn't get into Diagon Alley.  
  
He went back into the pub and rushed over to Tom, "Hi Tom, can I borrow your wand for a second? I can't get into the Alley, I.. uh.. left mine at home."  
  
"Okay Harry, I'll open it up for you", Tom Replied.  
  
Harry watched as Tom opened up the wall connecting muggle London to the wizarding London.  
  
"Thanks a ton! See you later". Harry shouted to Tom as he rushed straight to Ollivander's to buy a new wand, he felt rather defenceless without one.  
  
As he entered the shop he could almost feel the concentration of magical power due to the collection of wands, "Mister Ollivander! I need a new wand, my old one was uh.. broken" he said as Ollivander came up to the desk.  
  
"I thought I'd be seeing you here soon enough. So, Mister Potter, have a try of these newly made wands", Ollivander said as he brought out what looked like a magically expanded wheelbarrow full of long thin boxes.  
  
Soon enough Harry had gone through all the new wands (just like last time) when Ollivander said, "My my, you are very interesting Mister Potter. I have one last wand, it is a one of a kind, and has been here almost since my shop started. It is right out the back. One moment." Harry stood there quietly watching as Ollivander brought out a very dusty box.  
  
"Give it a shot, Mister Potter." He said as he handed Harry the wand, as soon as he touched it his hand felt warm and red and gold spark started firing out of the end of the wand, although there were more sparks this time than when he first got his other wand.  
  
"This is an interesting wand Mister Potter, for it is made from a very strong wood from the Baobab Tree, which is almost impossible to destroy. But that is not all, the core of this wand is even more unusual, it is made from all three cores usually found in wands. This wand has unicorn hair, dragon heartstring and a feather from a phoenix."  
  
Harry just stood amazed, from what he had heard no one had ever made a wand with all three cores before, "Wow.. I didn't even know that it was possible to do that!".  
  
"Well Mister Potter, you have a very interesting destiny, this wand was originally made for Merlin himself, but as you know the wand chooses the wizard and I have a feeling this one has been waiting just for you. These are dark times, use this wand wisely and do not follow the same road Riddle did. Goodbye Mister Potter, and do not worry about paying me, think of it as a gift to replace your old one."  
  
Harry left the shop feeling very thoughtful about what Ollivander had said, as he walked to Gringotts (the wizards bank) to get some money.  
  
With his pockets full of galleons he made his way to Flourish and Blotts to get some spell books, as he walked in he saw the assistant and asked if he had any new books.  
  
"Come right this way Mister Potter, we have a new set of books with spells from South America." Harry walked along behind him and when he reached the shelves he gasped, because there was rows and rows of books on spells Harry had never seen before.  
  
"What books do you think would be best for me?" Harry asked the assistant.  
  
The assistant quickly picked up about five books and took them to the desk, "These are the South American equivalent spell books for a Hogwarts sixth year."  
  
Harry gave him a few galleons and quickly thanked him before going back to the Leaky Cauldron and asking Tom for a room for 3 weeks until the school term started.  
  
*----~~~~****~~~~----*  
  
If you liked this I will continue, if I get 5+ reviews I will keep going if not I'll just stop it right here. Please review (if it was real bad you can flame me). 


	2. The Start Of School

**Chapter 2 THE START OF SCHOOL**

***----~~~~****~~~~----***

 A/N: Thanks for reviewing - I now have 5 reviews! So here is the second chapter.

hermionegreen: In answer to your question, this story is based after OotP although it might not seem like it for a while.

***----~~~~****~~~~----***

Harry sat on the soft double bed in room 15 at the Leaky Cauldron looking through his books trying to find some spells that would be effective in a duel, so far he had found only two new ones, the WildFire Summon and LightningBolt Summon, and to be used had be summoned and then fired with the Strike, but had found many South American equivalents to what he had learned so far.

He decided to head out to the public owlery to find Hedwig and send a letter to the order to let him know where he was (he hadn't bothered letting anyone know where he was in case he got sent back to the Dursley's) and if they could take him to Kings Cross the next morning to catch the Hogwarts Express.

_Hi,_

_I was wondering if I could get a ride to Kings Cross station tomorrow, I am at the Leaky Cauldron room #15._

_Thanks Guys_

_Harry_

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and said, "Take this to the Order okay?" Hedwig nipped him affectionately on the finger and flew off.

Harry then decided to the Quidditch Shop and get himself a new broom, as his Firebolt was one of the many things that the Dursley's burnt, as he entered the shop an assistant came over and asked him what he was after.

"I'm after a new broom, what have you got?" Harry told him.

"Oh, we just recently got a new model of broom called the Thunderbird, it is said to be even better than the firebolt!" The assistant told him excitedly. Harry walked over to look at it and gasped, it was the best broom he had ever seen.

It was dark and polished with long twigs at the back shaped very aerodynamically and on the side near the back it had _Thunderbird_ engraved with the numbers _0001_ below it.

"How much is it?" Harry asked.

"300 Galleons, it's on special as it's the first one." The assistant replied

"I'll take it!" Harry exclaimed as he handed over the coins from his magically shrunk wallet.

"This looks all in order Mister Potter" the assistant said handing over the shiny new broom.

***----~~~~****~~~~----***

As Harry walked back into the Leaky Cauldron Tom came rushing over and handed him two letters, one with the Hogwarts crest and the other with Dumbledore's neat curly handwriting, "Thanks Tom" Harry called to him on way back to his room.

Harry opened the Hogwarts letter first and saw a little not with his book list reading:

_Dear Harry,_

_I have lifted the Quidditch ban from you so you are now back on the team._

_From Professor Dumbledore_

"Yes!!!" Yelled Harry as he read the note, he could play Quidditch on the House Team with the new Thunderbird, nobody could possibly beat him now!

Harry quickly read through the booklist and decided to go buy his books and other stuff (cauldron, gloves, potion kit) after he had read the letter from the Order.

_Dear Harry,_

_Next time if you're going to leave the Dursley's please let us know where you are, your friends thought you had been kidnapped or something!_

_Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks are going to give you a ride to the station. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Remus Lupin will accompany you on the train (for protection)._

_Enjoy the rest of your day._

_The Order of the Phoenix_

'Cool' thought Harry as he read the letter, Remus was going to be on the train again.

***----~~~~****~~~~----***

The next morning at 10:00 AM Tom came and woke Harry up, saying that Tonks and Moody were out the front

"Thanks Tom" Harry said as he got up and quickly got changed into his robes, grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and set off to meet Tonks and Moody and get to the station.

"Hi Harry! We're here to take you to the train" said Tonks, whose hair today was almost an exact replica of Harry's.

Moody just grunted hello and told Harry to follow him outside, once there Moody raised his wand up in the air and suddenly a huge triple-decker bus painted purple appeared.

"Hi and welcome to the-" The conductor was cut off as Moody glared at him and said "Kings Cross station" before leading Harry and Tonks to a few chairs near the back.

"We'll be there soon so just relax and enjoy the ride" Tonks said as the Knight Bus took off.

***----~~~~****~~~~----***

When they reached the station they said their goodbyes as Remus and Kingsley came up and led him onto the platform and accompanied him to the back carriage where Ron and Hermione were waiting, and much to Harry's Luna Lovegood and Ginny were there also.

"Hi Guys, what you been up to?" Harry said as he sat down next to Hermione.

"Not much really, but Dad got a promotion in the ministry, much to Percy's annoyance, he is now head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office and he just got Crouch's job." Ron said, scowling at Percy's name, he still hadn't forgiven him for what he did last year.

(A/N: I can't remember Crouch's job, someone please tell me in a review or whatever)

For the most of the train ride nothing much happened until when Malfoy and his Cronies showed up, but before he could utter a single word he was hit by several hexes.

"Tarantallegra!"

"Furnunculus!"

"Engorgio!" This was aimed at Malfoy's nose 

"Rictusempra!"

"Serpente Aparece" Yelled Harry as a huge black snake came out his wand, "Wrap around his legs" Harry then said in Parseltongue.

Malfoy watched in horror as the snake wound around his legs and stared at Malfoy face to face before hissing at him and vanishing.

When Malfoy left everyone looked at Harry.

"What was that spell, I've never heard it before? Though it works the same as Serpensortia." Hermione said.

"It was a South American spell, they named their spells in Portuguese rather than Latin or English" Harry replied, while twirling his new wand, which Ron happened to notice.

 "Hey Harry, you have a new wand! What happened to your old one?"

"The Dursley's burnt it with all my other stuff, including my firebolt, but I got a new wand and broom, this new wand is very special according to Ollivander.  The new broom I got was a Thunderbird" Harry said as he got the broomstick out of the overhead compartment.

Ron's eyes boggled as he saw the new broom, Harry was pretty sure Ron would start drooling any second now so he put it back into the compartment and said, "So you like it?"

"Yes" said Ron, once he had snapped out of his almost trance-like state, "It is the best broom I've ever seen, can I have a ride when we get to school?"

"Sure" Ron looked ecstatic at the prospect of flying the new Thunderbird.

***----~~~~****~~~~----***

When they arrived they Ron, Hermione and Harry took one carriage drawn by the Thestrals while Luna and Ginny went into a different one with a girl Harry had never seen before.

The trio entered the great hall and sat down near the front of the Gryffindor table to watch the sorting.

Professor McGonagall went through the list until in the end there were 4 new Gryffindors, 6 new Ravenclaws, 5 new Hufflepuffs and only 1 new Slytherin.

***----~~~~****~~~~----***

A/N: That's the end of that chapter, I got six reviews for the fist one so thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

***----~~~~****~~~~----***


End file.
